headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ewan McGregor
| image = File:Ewan McGregor.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Ewan Gordon McGregor | place of birth = Perth, Perthshire, Scotland | gender = | year of birth = March 31st, 1971 | year of death = | first appearance = Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) }} Ewan Gordon McGregor is a Scottish film actor born in Perth, Perthshire on March 31st, 1971. He has amassed tremendous success in both the mainstream American film market, as well as the indie and art house film industry. McGregor's first professional work was playing a character named Private Hooper in the 1993 British television serial Lipstick on Your Collar. His first major American film was 1994's Being Human starring Robin Williams. McGregor played a character named Alvarez. In 1996, Ewan played a character named Mark Renton in the foreign drama film Trainspotting. The movie went on to gain tremendous reknown in the American market and McGregor's name caught the eye of many filmmakers, evolving him into a mainstream actor. In science fiction circles, McGregor is best known for his portrayal of young Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Star Wars prequel trilogy; a role originally played by late British actor Sir Alec Guiness. McGregor swung his first lightsaber in 1999's Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and reprised the role for the franchises two sequels, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Between The Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones, Ewan McGregor solidified himself as an A-list star with his portrayal of hardluck protagonist Christian in the film musical Moulin Rouge!. He also played Catcher Block in the 2003 romantic comedy Down With Love. 2005 proved to be a busy year for McGregor. In addition to Revenge of the Sith, Ewan provided the voice for android Rodney Copperbottom in the computer animated movie Robots. He then went on to play the dual roles of Lincoln Six Echo and Tom Lincoln in the Michael Bay-helmed movie The Island where he co-starred with rising star Scarlett Johansson and Bay favorites Michael Clarke Duncan and Steve Buscemi. Body of work Film Notes & Trivia * Ewan McGregor ranked No. 36 in Empire magazine's "The Top 100 Movie Stars of All Time" list. * Ewan McGregor is the nephew of Denis Lawson, who played the role of X-wing fighter pilot Wedge Antilles in the original Star Wars trilogy. Young Ewin visited his uncle on the set of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * Scenes of Ewan McGregor practicing his lightsaber combat scenes can be found on the bonus features of the Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace DVD. He trained under the tutelage of stunt coordinator Nick Gillard and sparred against actor/stunt man Ray Park. * Ewan McGregor was allowed to choose his own lightsaber hilt for Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. External Links * * * at Wikipedia * Ewan McGregor at Wookieepedia References ---- Category:1971/Births